


library

by A_Lawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)





	library

you and your boyfriend Remus were sitting in a quiet part of the library, both of you were doing your homework. Even though you were reading, you could still feel Remus’ gaze on you. Suddenly he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to your cheek, near your jaw.  
You giggle as he keeps kissing closer and closer to your jaw. When he tries to pull you onto his lap, you stop him: ‘Remus, I want to, but we need to finish our homework first.  
Which causes Remus to sigh dramatically, making you giggle once again. You both continue your homework, his left hand rested on your leg. But suddenly he slams his book shut and throws it in his bag. After that he takes yours and tosses it to the side.  
Before you can even ask what he is doing, he takes your hands and pulls you up, only to pick you up and make you sit down on the desk you’d been working on.  
He rested his hands on your hips as he stood between your legs, wanting to be as close to you as he possibly could.  
‘I love you’, he mumbled between kisses.  
‘I love you too’, you respond, pulling him closer.  
‘Hey (Y/N), can you help me with...’ Lilly’s voice was suddenly heard.  
We quickly pulled away only to see her shocked face before she turned around and started walking away, ‘Never mind.’  
You and Remus were quiet for a second before starting to laugh. A while later Remus pulled you into a kiss again.


End file.
